sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Private Roleplay) Asonja Core Training (with SonicSilva1)
There hadn't been any formal way of contacting the Identity. She never left a number or something along those lines. Eventually, however, someone did make an appearance. Despite not being tall, the woman was incredibly thin: thin arms, thin legs, thin torso. She wore a full-body suit, with no bodily-lines shown, and only the slightest form of feminine frames. Her "hood" was pointed, upward, collaring her neck along with the suit. The wrists and feet had dark green designs, matching the green snake eyes. Black, green, the only colors. A very dronish, emotionless voice asked "You are Asonja?" "Y-yes?" He answered. "And you...called me here to see you? A strange place to be contacted..." "You were calling for someone and I am inspecting your reasons." "Oh...well, it's because of my 'potential'. I'm unsure how to unlock it..." He states nervously. "... Core energy," She analyzed. "C-core energy? I don't really...have any of that. I don't even know what that is, to be frank." He replied. "Everyone does to some extent... but you are showing higher readings... Stay here for a moment," She began vanishing. "O-okay...? I'll be here then..." He says as he sits down. A short minute later, Virus appeared in place of the green-suited identity. Asonja stood up again, seeing she returned with someone else. He was still mute. "... Hey," The red-striped feline waved. He waved back, nervously. "H-hey. Who're you?" "... Is this some kind of amnesia thing?" Virus asked. "I dunno. It takes me a while to figure out who people are. I might be getting Dementia or something..." He sighs, rubbing his head. "He discussed unlocking potential," The Green-tinted identity mentioned. "Yeah, I had something to do with that," Virus replied. "So you remember that much." "Sorry about that..." He sighed. "I can barely remember what I did yesterday yet I can still remember what happened 5 years ago." "Well then I'm only a lot offended," Virus sighed. "Let's not dwell on that for too long. I was actually asking whom the identity you brought is." He then shook his head quickly. "N-nevermind. All I'm more concerned of is unlocking my potential and I need some help as soon as possible." "This is Device," She answered, "and alright, we can do some of that." "Alright, good. Thanks a bunch." He nods. "So, what will we do first? I'll practically do whatever you say at this point." "Oh ho, don't give me any ideas," She grinned deviously, walking around him a bit. "... Alright, stamina is a good place to start. What's yours like?" He already felt regretful that he said she could do whatever to him. He answered, "Uhh...I cannot run for more than 1 minute?" "Alright, well go for it." "You want me to show how much of a failure I can be?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he ran straight ahead. Just like that, he was out of breath and collapsed. He managed to cover about...100 or so feet before giving up. "Gonna pretend I didn't hear that little piece of Green Day," She commented after walking up. "Where do you feel the most in your body right now?" He panted for a bit, then finally regained his breath. "Two things; What's Green Day, and secondly, I feel most of my body in my chest like it's on fire." "That's because your heart and your lungs are right there, where most of your stamina comes from. Ki ignites from your blood. It's like the spirit version of it. You can run out of it, die from the loss, and it looks really pretty." He stood up as much as he could. "So...you're telling me that I have to...focus on this spiritual energy thing inside my body instead of using my lungs and heart...?" "Well that would certainly be entertaining, but no you still need to use all of them. If your mental self dies, so does your physical, and if your physical dies, then there's a high chance your mental self will pass on: your spirit into the afterlife." "I see...so how do I control my 'Ki'?" He asks. He had that look of 'I really don't want to do this' and 'I have no idea what I am doing'. "First you need to have better control over your physical body so you don't just shut down while accessing your ki. And if you don't have any experience prior with the energy, your supply will be incredibly low. How long will you last?" Her hand lit up blue before lunging it at his chest. He was pushed back, hitting the back wall. He was already drained by that since the wind was knocked out. "Man...that was fast..." He fell from the wall, landing face first. He got up shortly afterwards. Virus held a stream of murky blue energy in her hand. "This came from you..." He walked up to it, looking at it. "This? From me? I thought I had blood in me and not...whatever this is." "Ki..." She held up the energy a little high, licking it a bit before scrunching her face up. "that's bitter... You've got way too much mental conflict to channel this right... yet." He took some of it himself and licked it. He taste anything first but then he reflected a bit. "Ew, you're right. I keep thinking about my past. Bitter, hint of sadness, a lot of anger of self-loathing..." "Whoa!" She yanked the energy back. "Let's not make your tongue implode here. Anyway, yeah that needs to fix, at least when needed." (BRB) (Kk. You alright? .-.) "I agree...how can I empty my mind with all of this...jumbled up nonsense of my past?" He hid the fact that his tongue was infact not okay with this bitterness and he looked around frantically for something to drink like he just ate the world's hottest pepper. (I'm good. I just noticed that I went from 145 lbs to 146.6 and decided to take a walk to fix that. Lot of hand-hurting chin-ups, and believe me when I say it hurts when you aren't an arm-guy >__< Good workout though. I listened to a Kirbopher blog because I couldn't get the TOME theme song out of my head.) "Well if you actually want to be able to improve and grow in your abiliites, you'll have to come to terms with it by overcoming it or embracing it, but in the meantime, as long as you're able to completely keep that out of your mind when needed, you'll be able to at least channel minimal ki energy." "Alright...sounds good." He was drinking from a water bottle from who knows where he got it from, entirely gulping it down. "Geh....sorry, the aftertaste is still there..." (Is is a problem when you're trying to gain weight but your metabolism is like "Nope, I'm eating away all of your fat so you can become skinny forever"? Because I'm trying to get to 137 pounds but I'm at a very unhealthy 103. I was about 110 at the beginning of last week and just yesterday my weight was 104. o.o) "Yeah, don't do that again," She replied passively. (What does your diet and exercise consist of?) (Well, I don't exercise because I don't have a lot of equipment nor the determination to do so and I barely eat anything. I only eat dinner after I get up very late 2 PM and barely eat anything else until I want to eat something which would probably be like 8 hours later after dinner. And then repeat) "Lesson learned..." He crushed the bottle and threw it away. "So, now what do we do?" (Well that's the entire problem in a nutshell. I get your issue with the equipment and such for sure. Even though my house has some, I definitely don't use it much. I'm very much a walk person and everything else is an optional thing. Taking walks can REALLY get you in a good shape as long as you don't take breaks for more than 2 1/2 days at a time or the muscle will shrink. As for the eating, that's simple. Get up earlier, get a BIG breakfest, do some physical stuff throughout the day for at least 30 mins total, and snack regularly until Dinner. Lunch is optional as long as you're consistently snacking. I've always had MASSIVE insomnia, but thankfully your body won't hate you if you force yourself through it. You'll be tired but you'll still get more healthy.) "I'm more just here to get you some tips for you to start, but if there's something more you want to know that can be arranged," She added. "Or... something... else...?" (That may explain my sleeping disorders as I do not eat very much and I just drank soda not 5 hours ago. I had like no protein today, only Medium fries and a medium soda. I had a few carrots though, and it's not alot. Like...fifteen? Also, because of my sleeping disorder I've been getting up later and later and it's kinda unhealthy for me.) "You do what you want with me, I don't care what it is..." He paused for a moment, and then thought how wrongly it can go for him, but he shook it off. "Like, you can coach me during the time that I'm training or...something...else..." (Get up earlier, and DO NOT eat later than 9:00 P.M. It is incredibly bad for you because fat goes to your body hours after being in it, even if it's good for you, unless you exercise or move in some way.) She smirked. "I'm not really in the mood torture anybody, particularly you right now... then again I AM prone to mood swings. Anyway, more exercising, say... two more hours, and then we can all do some... social event." "Well, first of all what is this 'Social Event'? Does it involve me...talking to people?" He asked. (Sometimes I hardly eat at all after dinner. Right now, my dinner was Medium Fries from Hardee's and a Medium Soda. I've had NOTHING else and I don't even remotely feel hungry. Well, I mean, I am, but...) "I dunno, it doesn't have to," she shrugged. "It probably will." (Eat anyway. There are a lot of dietary websites that can show you what's best to choose, like this one http://www.choosemyplate.gov/) (Well, I'm not trying to go on a diet, I want to gain weight. I'm severely underweight. I'll check it out later) "I hope not..." He muttered. "So uhh...what do I need to specifically train on for the next two hours on my own?" He asks.